Alchemist
The Alchemist (アルケミスト '''Alchemist' in the Japanese version'') is a specialized class that utilize the elements to dish out powerful magical strikes that crush enemies without the need to lay a finger on them. Dishing out spell after spell, these elemental masters crush everything in sight, and can even tap into ancient forbidden magic to annihilate their enemies with their sheer destructive force. Their mediocre health and defense paired with their long casting times make them ill-suited for the front-lines, making them excellent powerhouses from the back line. Profile EO1 = |-| EOU= |-| EO2 = |-| EO2U = Stat Progression Does not include any stat bonuses from skills, equipment, Books, or Retirement. EO1 = |-| EO2 = Grimoire Stones EOU Skills to generate and pass: *'All Formulae': Grants other TEC-based party members, like Hexers and Medics, the ability to hit elemental weaknesses. *'Analysis': Party members with elemental damage will benefit greatly from this buff. This is a particularly important skill against the Yggdrasil Core. *'Focus': TP regeneration is always helpful. *'Formula Mastery': What it really does is increase elemental damage from any of the user's skills, not just Formula skills. Skills best used on an Alchemist: *'Aegis, HP Up' (Protector): Offsets their low HP somewhat and allows them to shake off untimely deaths. *'Action Boost' (Gunner): Combine with Analysis and any offense boost and watch the Alchemist lay waste to anything with a weakness. *'Ailment/Bind Curses' (Hexer): Utilize the high TEC and reasonable LUC growth of the Alchemist to also inflict ailments or binds if they don't need to do damage at the moment. EO2U Skills to generate and pass: *'All Formulae': Other members with good TEC will appreciate the ability to dole out elemental damage when they don't need to support the team. *'All Palms': Party members with good TEC on the front row can utilize these skills for cost-efficient elemental damage. *'Elem ATK Up': This is the only non-Fafnir class that can generate this passive skill. Skills best used on an Alchemist: *'Penetrator' (Gunner): Allows single-target Formulas and Palms to hit additional targets. *'Double Action' (Gunner): When it triggers, the result is massive amounts of elemental damage in a turn, usually enough to wipe out or greatly injure groups of enemies. *'Point Blank' (Gunner): Combine with Compression for some truly impressive burst damage. *'Ailment-inducing Curses' (Hexer): Utilize their otherwise wasted Luck growth if the enemy is resistant to elements. *'Phys DEF Up': Offset their poor Vitality stat. Skills EO1 = |-| EOU = |-| EO2 = |-| EO2U = Gallery FemAlchemist&HexerSketch.png|Sketch of female alchemist and hexer. SekaijuNoOmochabako.jpg|Featured in Sekaiju no Omocha Bako's cover.|link=Sekaiju no Omocha Bako Alchemist.png|Alchemist Skill Tree EO1ExplorersLog5(Alchemist).png|There's a bizarre restaurant on the outskirts of Etria. Jackson, the owner, is rather odd, and tries to involve alchemy into every one of his requests. It's true that we alchemists are good at handling fire, but is meat cooked with the flames created from sulfur, magnesium, and benzene really safe for human consumption? I'd call it burnt meat, not cooked meat... All I know is, I'm not eating it... Trivia *This is one of the four classes from the first two games which have the same name in both English and Japanese versions, the other three being Medic, Dark Hunter and Gunner. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey II Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Classes